


Lest I Miss One Single Kiss

by machiavellianFictionist



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machiavellianFictionist/pseuds/machiavellianFictionist
Summary: This one's for this girl I knowTree-bound bug-locked stare I knowA hundred and forty-one days no restLest I miss one single kissFake Fight - Team DreschAdora takes Catra's hand and asks her to stay. Catra doesn't pull away.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54
Collections: CatrAdora Valentine’s Day Fluff





	Lest I Miss One Single Kiss

Catra tossed and turned on her bed like she'd done for the last two hours. She guessed it was sometime close to midnight, but she was nowhere close to falling asleep. The bed felt wrong, too big, too soft.

Everything about Bright Moon felt wrong in one way or another. The sounds and colors of the palace were bizarre, with music and pastels replacing the noise of machinery and shades of green. All the rooms had high ceilings, tall doors and windows everywhere. The sky itself was alien to her, even the people acted unsettlingly different. They dressed strangely, spoke strangely, even ate strangely.

They had fed her, of course, but everything was either too sweet or too spicy. When she asked for water, they'd given her a cup of something that tasted fruity and left a vaguely sweet and sour taste in her mouth.

The smell was the worst part. The air was constantly saturated with a dense cocktail of strange new smells. The Fright Zone had always smelt of sweat, grease and metal. Bright Moon, on the other hand, was nothing but perfume, flowers, fruits and spices.

And lest she forget, everyone hated her. Kind of to be expected considering the first they'd seen of Catra was her driving a tank into one of their villages. Well, except for that Bow kid, but he seemed incapable of hating anyone, despite Catra's best efforts.

Oh, and Adora too, she supposed. It was weird thinking of her as one of them now. How quickly things had changed. Not two days ago, She was a Force Captain of the Horde. Now she was She-Ra, the Rebellion's newest hope.

It took Adora but a few hours to gain their trust. They needed her, in Glimmer's own words. She was here to help them. Catra, on the other hand...

What was she here for?

She had followed Adora, simple as that, and now they were stuck with her. It wasn't too different to her role in the Horde. Shadow Weaver herself had been clear, she only kept her around because Adora was fond of her. If it wasn't for her, the princesses would have probably thrown Catra into a dungeon somewhere, if this place even had a dungeon. It'd probably be all silks and cushions too anyway.

Not that they needed to keep her by force. She had chosen to stay, after all.

Why had she stayed?

She could have left at any time. At any point of all the nonsense of the following day, she could have captured Glimmer and taken her to the Fright Zone, as a sort of consolation prize to soften the blow of failing to recover Adora.

But when Adora had gone to try and save her stupid horse and gotten herself hit by a tank, she had jumped in without thinking and torn into the Horde soldiers, buying enough time for that weird old lady to get Adora out of there.

And they had seen her.

And by now the entire Fright Zone would know of her as a traitor.

As insufferable as the princesses were, they were a lot less likely to execute Catra than Shadow Weaver was. Or worse, send her to Beast Island.

So between Bright Moon and death, the former didn't seem that bad.

At least Catra had come up with a word for what was wrong with her bed. It was cold.

That wasn't exactly true either. Nowhere in Bright Moon was too cold or too hot. Everywhere she went was pleasantly warm, the silk curtains provided perfect shade when the sun was out, and the cool breeze coming from the windows kept her hands and feet from getting gross and sweaty.

Or at least even more gross and sweaty than they usually were.

But she still felt cold. It was nothing like sleeping in her bunk back at the Fright Zone.

Not that she used her actual bunk that much back then. She almost invariably ended up crawling down to curl up next to Adora.

That was what was missing.

She kicked free from the tangle of bedsheets she had turned her bed into and crawled out and onto her feet.

Walking without making a sound was second nature to her. She didn't need to open the door to know it wasn't a way out. The moment she stood next to it she could smell the guards' perfume, overpowering even all the other smells in her room.

They'd be standing there all night, making sure Adora's inconvenient tagalong stayed put, all while wearing those silly bird helmets and carrying those weird halberd things. Were they supposed to look like wings or a crescent moon or something? Whatever. They weren't going to let her out.

Of course, this just meant she'd need to find another way.

Conveniently, her bedroom just so happened to have a pair of oversized windows, and neither of them were locked.

The air outside was, as everything else in this place, just perfect, because of course it was. She gripped the crevices of the walls with her claws and pulled herself up. Adora had said her room would be somewhere a couple floors above hers.

It didn't take her long to find it, after peeking into a couple empty bedrooms and one occupied by a couple of sleeping princesses she hadn't cared enough to learn the names of. 

Adora's bedroom was ridiculously large and open. It barely even had walls, and instead seemed to be surrounded by a large circular balcony, flanked by fountains at either side. It made Catra shudder with how garish it was.

As she walked into the room, she noticed Adora isn't on her bed. Instead, she glanced at the door and saw her peeking halfway out into the hallway. She guessed no one had bothered to put guards on her door. They trusted her, after all.

Carefully, she padded towards her and laid a hand on her back.

"Hey, Adora."

Adora yelped and jumped, turning to see Catra's satisfied smirk.

"Catra!? What are you doing here?"

"What do you think? I came to see you."

Adora stepped back inside her room and closed the door behind her before turning to look at Catra again. Catra stepped closer to Adora and took her hand in hers

"How did you get in here? I know I locked my door..."

"Balcony."

"Oh... I still can't believe they built this place like this."

"Right? Like, what's the deal with that? You could fit like sixty people in this room!"

"I know! It's so inefficient!"

They both laughed, and Adora squeezed her hand, and it was easy, for once. It was the first time they'd been able to laugh together since Adora had found that stupid sword.

Since she went and made everything so hard for her.

Her face fell and her laughter died in her lips. 

But it had always been hard, hadn't it? The Fight Zone, Shadow Weaver, the other cadets, the endless hours of training. The fights, the threats, the fear. Everything in her life had just been one hardship after the next. Everything but Adora.

She felt Adora squeeze her hand, and she looked up into her eyes. She knew Adora couldn't see her in the dark, but Catra could see her just well, and she was wearing that same look she saved only for her, only when they're alone.

Catra cleared her throat.

"What were you doing peeking out your door anyway?"

"Oh, I was... I was going out."

"Out where?"

"To find you."

Oh. Of course. Of all things, it was nice to know at least that would never change. Catra stayed quiet, so Adora continued.

"It's just... my bed, you know? It feels so..."

"Cold?"

"Yeah, exactly! So I thought, whenever you felt cold back in the Fight Zone, which was..."

"Just about every night."

"Yeah, you'd always come down from your bunk to mine, so I figured... Wait, is that why you climbed-"

"Yes."

Catra couldn’t see color very well in the dark, but she was almost certain she managed to make Adora blush with that. It felt nice, knowing that she can still do that after all this time.

"Do you wanna... come to...."

Adora didn’t finish her sentence, so Catra just pulles on her hand gently, leading her to the pile of pillows she supposed passed for a bed in Bright Moon.

Adora kicked off her shoes and they both slid under the covers, after pushing all but one of the pillows onto the floor. It was still too soft for Catra, but at least this one smelled of Adora. It was warm.

They settled after a minute, with Adora resting her head on the pillow and Catra resting hers next to Adora's, both facing each other. Catra could feel Adora's breath on her lips.

"What are we going to do, Adora?"

“About what?”

“Everything. The Rebellion, the Horde... She-Ra... What are we going to do?”

Adora stayed quiet for a moment.

"The same thing we've always done. We'll look out for each other."

Adora's hand was on Catra's face now, caressing her cheek with her thumb, touching the corner of her lip. Catra smiled and pulled closer. Adora moved the rest of the way.

They kissed, and everything made sense again. Adora’s soft lips against her, the same way it did the first time they'd done it. They'd been just a couple of kids who barely knew what they were doing, teeth knocking and noses bumping against each other, but it still had felt right.

And they'd learned. The more they'd done it, the better they'd gotten at it, the more they'd learned what they liked. But the one thing that never changed was how much sense everything made while they were connected. How easy it was. How warm it made her feel.

Eventually they broke the kiss and Adora pulled Catra into a hug. Catra buried her face in the crook of Adora's neck and let herself melt in her arms, their legs tangled, their bodies touching at every point they could.

Catra knew what she had to do. She would stay by her side. She would protect Adora, just as Adora would protect her. Just as they'd promised long ago. As long as they had each other, nothing bad could happen to them.

She would keep her promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [RubyAndNanaAO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyAndNanaAO3/pseuds/RubyAndNanaAO3) for proofreading!


End file.
